


Paranormal Discovery

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, another au cause the canon sucks, another fic for nico to tell me to die on the comments, at least be more creative this time hun, birthday fic, blowjob, i guess this is the only fic on this fandom about this ship, idc i ship them hard, incubus shadow, please enjoy my first smut fic, u can do better than just type 'die', volsha, volt luster x shadow prove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: Lync asks Volt to help him hide a mysterious book he found on the internet.





	Paranormal Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ ❤ Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Val! ♥ ❤

“I can’t believe you wasted your money on trash.” Volt was obviosly lying, it wasn’t the first time Lync bought something useless from one of his weirds sites that only he knows that sell weird stuff that only idiots like him would buy.  
“It’s not trash, shut up!” Lync showed him again the book with a wide grin “this is a relic. Something like this deserved to be in a museum.”  
“Right, I’m sure museums would fight to have a book that teaches how to summon sex demons” he says on a mocking tone.  
“They’re called 'sucubus' you uncultured chimp. And the post said this volume is the original one.”  
“Of course, if it’s on the internet it’s totally true.”   
“Be sarcastic all you want pal, it’s not you who has the chance to get laid.” Lync shows him his tongue.  
Volt rolls his eyes to the act “So you only called me here to shove it in my face?”  
“Also that, but I need a small, tiny favour from you.” Lync scratch the back of his head embarrassed “I need a place to hide this b-“  
“No.” Volt didn’t waited for him to finish the sentence.   
“Dude, please!” Lync begged hugging the book on his chest.  
“Out of question Lync. I don’t want to be part of your stupid plan.”  
“Just help me on this one! I can’t hide this thing for too long, my old man will find out one day or another and will freak out! You know how he freaks out about that demons and ghosts stuff.”  
“And what about Shadow? He will never let me live this out if I show up with a book like that.”  
“You can tell him it’s mine. I can deal with it.” He wears his best puppy eyes, he knew Volt long enough to know he never resisted his puppy eyes “Please, man...”  
After a long minute Volt loses the fight, with a groan he agrees “just for this week, and you better find a place to hide it at your place.”  
Lync smiles and weakly punches his arm “you’re my hero Volt.”  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Give me that already.” Lync hands him the volume, volt unzips his backpack and puts the book inside, being careful with the documents inside and trying his best to hide it at the bottom. When done he zips it back and puts it on his back “Now that we're done I need to get back to work. You’re lucky my boss wasn’t around today or I would get in trouble.”  
“Your sacrifice will always be remembered, soldier.” Lync pretends to wipe a tear from his eyes. Volt roll his eyes and turns to leave, walking back to the building.  
“Tell Shadow I said hi...and to give my magazines back!” Lync shouted and waved at him. Volt behind his back waves back.  
\--------------+---------------------------------------+--------------------------------------+-------------------------  
After a day of work, walking back home was always pleasant for Volt. The weak light of the twilight was showering the streets and large buildings, creating a calm energy. It was a long way to home, a 20 minutes walk, taking a bus would only take 5 minutes, but he didn’t mind the walk. He wasn’t in hurry anyway.  
A few minutes later he reached the sidewalk where his home was, a house, not too big or too small, the right size for two single men to live.  
He climbed the small set of stairs. Behind the door he could hear the TV. A sign that his roommate was already home. Something unusual, since he usually is not home at this time. Volt takes his keys from his pocket and unlocks the door, he opens and gets inside before closing the door behind him.  
The house was exactly how he left in the morning, for his relief, except for one or three bags of chips on the floor and the faint smell of burning food. In the living room, a culinary show running on the TV. A middle aged woman with a white uniform was screaming at a younger girl about a cupcake, the younger girl was crying.  
“Ho ho ho, now you fucked up honey” Shadow chuckled, he was laid on the couch, amused by the girl’s suffering.  
“What happened with her?” Volt asks while walking towards the living room. He places his backpack on the floor next to the couch.  
Shadow notices him and smile “Hey there!” He sits to give space for Volt “She used white chocolate on a cupcake recipe instead of vanilla ice cream and now the chef is mad at her.”  
“Oh that’s bad. Poor girl.” He sits next to him and takes off his shoes.  
“Nah, she did this to show off, she always do that. I don’t know why they didn’t kicked her out already. So, how was work today?”  
Volt relaxes on the couch and sighs “tiring, as always, my boss wasn’t there today so I had to run the store.”  
“Again?!” shadow asks indignant “Does he works at all or he just have his name on the board?”  
“I don’t know, at least I will get payed extra for this. And you, weren’t you supposed to be working?”  
“Nah, I decided to give a break to myself.” Shadow crosses his arms behind his head “Good thing I’m my own boss and I don’t have to do with this kind of shit.”  
“I envy you.” Volt sniffs the air “Did something is burning?”  
“I tried to cook but it didn’t went well. We’re having pizza for dinner again.”  
“Thanks for trying this time.” He notices his beanie, a purple one that he wears constantly. Volt doesn’t remember the last time he saw him without it. “Do you even take off that thing?”  
Shadow touches it “What? It’s my style.”  
“You look like a hobo.”  
“But a hot hobo.” Shadow grins and winks at him.  
Volt roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help and smirk a bit. Shadow take that as victory “Gonna take a shower. When I come back I better not find those bags on the floor again. And don’t touch my pizza.”  
“Aye captain.” He salutes jokely.  
Volt gets up and gets his shoes and the backpack on the floor. He turns to leave but stops in time “by the way, I saw Lync today. He said hi and he wants his magazines back.”  
Shadow grins maliciously “i can give it back but he will have a hard time trying to unglue the pages.” He laughs, almost falling on the ground.  
Volt groans “Good night, Shadow.” He walks towards the stairs.  
“Good night, careful to not drown in the shower.” He shouts to Volt, who was already climbing the stairs to the second floor.  
\--------------+-----------------------------------+---------------------------------------+-------------------------  
Volt closes the bathrooms door and takes off his clothes. He throws his shirt and briefs on the laundry chest and foudles his jeans, putting it on the sink.  
He enters the shower and turns it on. He let the water hit his body, he rubs his strong arms and muscular chest, washing away the sweat and stress of the day. Shadow was right, his boss was an incompetent. Always throwing at him the responsibility of running the store, plus the responsibility of dealing with annoying customers. He would have left his job a long time ago if it wasn’t for the fact he needed the payment. His boss promised him a raising from all the extra work he was doing. Volt suspected it was more of a way to keep him there than as an act of kindness. At least he could relax at home, his roommate wasn’t the most organized being but at least Volt don’t have to worry about him destroying the place. At least he do his chores, after a couple of threats.  
Thinking about it, he notices he doesn’t know a single thing about Shadow. He knew about his weird tastes for TV shows and terrible taste for music but nothing about his past or his work. He knew Shadow since he moved to the city. He was low of money and needed a place to stay. The cheapest place he could afford was a simple house in the suburbs. Shadow was already living here and after some negotiation they agree to share the bills.  
His work was a mystery for him. Every day he would leave at sunset and come back in the next morning. The weird part was he never looks tired when he comes back, in fact, he looks more awake and energetic than before.  
Once Volt asked him if he was a drug dealer. Which Shadow chuckled and answered that “the only drug he sell is love.” Volt still doesn’t know what that meant but coming from Shadow it probably meant nothing. Since that he decided to not bother, as long as he was making money and didn’t get in trouble with authorities.  
Volt turns off the shower and fetches a towel hanging on the sink. He dries himself and leaves the bathroom with his jeans and the towel on his shoulder. He didn’t bother to wrap it on his waist since Shadow was downstairs.   
His room was located in front of the bathroom so it wasn’t necessary for him to walk around naked. When there he opened his drawer and fetched a gray brief. He opened the drawer below looking for a shirt. For his disappointment there weren’t any he could use at home. Shadow probably forgot his day to do the laundry. He was too tired to be angry at him right now so he decided to be shirtless instead of using the few clean ones.  
He wasn’t tired enough to go to sleep so he decided to chill on the computer for a while. Sitting on his bed and resting his laptop on his legs he checked some emails and his socials. Nothing interesting happening. Besides some rumors of a weird skeleton thing that appeared on the park and disappeared as fast as it showed up, probably an invention of a kid or a drunk guy passing near.  
He leaned on the wall and stretched one leg, his leg hit the backpack he placed there and it fell on the ground with a heavy thump. Volt immediately gets up to catch it, afraid that he might had crumpled any document inside.  
He unzips it and notices the book inside. He forgot he brought it home. He took it from inside and placed it on the bed. He checked his documents, no one seemed to be damaged. Feeling relieved, he zips the backpack and hanged it on a hook behind his door.  
Volt came back to his bed, he takes the book and places his laptop on his side. He examines the volume. It was heavy, with a brown leathery cover. He opens it, curious. The pages where yellow, showing that it was very old. In the inside cover it said it was a encyclopedia about demons.  
Volt snorts, he couldn't believe how naïve Lync was. He flipped through the pages and found a chapter that was marked with a small yellow stick at the edge of the page. It was a chapter talking about lust demons. Volt could imagine who marked that page.  
The chapter explained about the demons from that specie and what types existed. Lust demons feed on human energy that they gather by fulfilling the sexual desires of it's hosts. The most common types where the succubus, demons who had a female form, and incubus, demons who had a male form. The chapter also explain how anyone can summon one.  
It was a small ritual, all the reader had to do was draw a small pentagram on any surface, on the floor, walls, even on the ceiling, take a piece of his own DNA, like a hair or blood for dramatic purposes, and repeat the words written on the book.  
Volt closes the book "as if I will waste my time. This is a work for idiots like Lync." He says to himself. He places the book next to him, he will look for a place to hide it later. Back to his laptop, he decided to finish the show he was streaming this week.   
One episode later, a couple appeared alone in a scene. The two didn't saw each other since a long time and after all the drama from the previous episode they finally had a time for them. It didn't take too long for them to start making out and undressing each other. The guy took of her shirt, while kissing her neck and squeezing her breast under her bra, taking it off. Volt blushes faintly. He forgot the show could be a bit explicit.  
But even on his embarrassment he didn't took his eyes from the scene. With a scene transition, the scene shows the couple already on an embrace on the couch. The guy was on top of her, kissing her neck and squeezing her breast while slowly humping her. The girl was in ecstasy, moaning in pleasure while hugging her lover. Slowly he increased his speed making her moans get louder.  
The erotic scene, their moans and sweaty bodies was enough to lock Volt's attention. Another scene transition broke his attention. The other scene was now focused on another actor. Volt snorts, disappointed with himself, "I'm so thirsty that that stupid softcore porn made me aroused?" He thought.  
Well, it sure been a while since he got laid. With all his work he didn't had plenty of time to meet someone. And none of his friends were a good option. Keith was already dating. Lync was out of question, he was old enough but he always saw him as a little brother. Mylene would be a good option if wasn't for her difficult personality. Hydron was at the same situation as Mylene, and he suspected Lync already had his eyes on him.  
Maybe shadow?  
The idea almost made him punch himself in the face. It was 100% out of question. No. Never. He was lazy, loud, crazy and obnoxious. Besides, he wasn't his type. For Shadow's tastes he probably thinks Volt is a boring nerd.  
But...he couldn't deny he had a nice body.  
There were a moment when he came home earlier without warning him and found Shadow walking around the house naked.He had just left the shower and had only a towel wrapped around his head like a turban. It was an awkward situation for him so he tries to not mention that, while Shadow giggles every time he remembers that.   
But he sometimes would catch himself remembering what he saw. He could remember how Shadow has some impressive muscles for someone who spends most of his time at home watching tv and playing video game, how he has strong thighs, sometimes he imagined if he could break a pumpkin with those, and how thick his waist was, how round and soft it looks, and how he has some impressive material between his legs...  
Volt shakes his head, trying to erase his thoughts. It was a clear sign how desperate he was. Thinking those things about his stupid roommate. He didn't even notice the episode already ended. The credits rising while the ending song was playing.  
He put the laptop aside and rubs his eyes. He just needed to sleep. He gets up and puts the laptop on the nightstand near his bed. Then he takes another look of the book on it. An idea crossing his mind, a stupid and useless one.   
He takes the book on his hands and pounder his options. If he did the ritual, and it works, he would have a chance to get laid. Could he lose his soul? Yeah, it was a possibility. But, would he miss it? Maybe not. But, if the ritual didn't work, at least no one would be there to see and mock him for believing this crap. And at least he now would be sure that Lync was an idiot.  
The first step was making the pentagram. He opened the drawer of his nightstand and found a pencil. Should be enough. He got up and went to a corner on his room. The walls were light blue so maybe it would work. He sketched the wall with the pencil to make a test. It worked. He crouches next to the wall and while holding the book on one hand, he copies the symbol with the other. When finished he took a look of his work of art. It was a bit wonky, but recognizable.  
Now his DNA, he pulled a strand of his hair and with a tape placed it on the center of the pentagram. He took a look of it, he thought it was the most stupid thing he ever done, but he already came far with this so the best is finish already. And after it fails, he could always jerk off before going to sleep.  
He holds the book, it instructed that he should repeat the words six times and the nearest lust demon will come. He clear his throat and begins "Sugnid yzal uoy ydaerla akodam hctaw" he repeats it more five times.  
When he finishes repeating for the sixty time the pentagram starts to twinkle. Volt, startled, drops the book on the floor and observes. "whoa" he whispers "did...did it work?" He looks around, looking from any sound or steps. He gets up and looks at the window, then at the walls. No sign of any supernatural creature. He looked back, the pentagram still twinkles.  
"Maybe the nearest one is too far from here?" He thinks, he takes the book and sits on his bed. His stomach bubbling with expectation. Maybe Lync wasn't wrong, and he hated to admit it.  
Three minutes already passed and no sign of demon. Volt was feeling a bit impatient, the pentagram at least could have called a faster one. He opens the book and reads the page again. Thinking he could have done something wrong.  
"Yo" the short word made Volt almost jump from where he was, without taking his eyes from the book he presumes the demon was already there. He sighs and lifts his head to face the creature...  
"Shadow?!" He immediately hides the book behind him "What are you doing here?"  
The albino man was standing on the door, he looks around the room and stops his gaze on the pentagram sketched on the corner. The symbol had stopped twinkling. He turns to Volt with a grins "What do you mean? You called me, remember?"  
“No, I don’t! I...I mean, I didn’t called you.”  
“Yeah you did.” He laughs maliciously and shakes his head “Volt, Volt, Volt, I honestly wasn’t expected you to be this naughty. Summoning a demon to fulfill your dirty desires.”  
“I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”  
“Please Volt I can see the book behind you. And that pentagram didn’t appeared by magic.” Shadow points to the corner.  
Volt give up pretending, he takes the book from his back and with a defeated look he offers it to Shadow. The albino enters the room and takes the book and foudles the pages.  
“Before you start, this thing isn’t mine. Lync bought me and asked me to hide it for him.” Volt explains.  
“Good that it was you who did the ritual then. It would be pretty awkward for both of us.” He doesn’t take the eyes from the book.   
Volt gets confused, and a bit frustrated “Can you explain something to me because I’m having some trouble here to understand anything? What do you mean 'I called you'? And why I feel like you saw this thing before?”  
Shadow shuts the book with a smirk. “It’s good that you’re already sit because you’re about to hear a bomb.” He holds the book with one hand and with the other he reaches for his beanie and takes it off, placing it on the ground. Volt had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing what he was seeing.  
Two horns, small and red horns, appearing on the top of Shadow's head. Shadow open his arms “taa daa!”  
Volt moves to the corner of his bed in shock “what the-“  
Shadow approaches him and sits next to him “I know, too much to shallow. But that’s the truth. I’m a demon, and a incubus. And the ritual called me.”  
Volt stays silent for a while, still processing the situation in front of him “How…how I never noticed that?”  
“I was careful enough. Except the day you found me naked. If I wasn’t using that towel you would have discovered”  
“Ugh, please don’t remind me of the day. I don’t need to feel more embarrassed as I am right now. Whatever, you’re a demon, I can accept that. Sorry to bother you, you can go back and watch your stupid show. We don’t need to do this.” He leaves his corner and gets up the bed and walks towards the door. He would need a beer after all this mess. When he gets closer the door shuts with a slam. Volt tries to open it while desperately moving the knob “What the-“  
“Sorry Volt, but I can’t let that chance escape.” Shadow gets up and slowly approaches him. Volt faces him concerned. Something about the way Shadow was looking at him was unusual and creepy His red eyes had a strong and feral light. He felt himself shrinking as close as his friend, his demon friend, was from him.  
“Sta…stay back!” Volt tried to sound threatening but his voice shakes a bit. Shadow reaches a hand to him. He closes his eyes and flinches, ready for any attack. But instead he feels a light pressure on his chin. He feels shadow gently pushing so he would face him. He open his eyes and sees him looking at him. The threatening glow on his eyes disappeared. Shadow was smiling at him. An gentle and predatory smile.  
“Shhh, relax big boy.” Shadow’s voice comes out husky. He run his hand along Volt’s naked chest, caressing it while having his eyes focused on him. “You know I would never hurt you. Think like we’re friends with benefits.” His hands slowly travels down his stomach. Volt shiver from that touch. He wanted to stop him but his arms refused to move.  
“It will be good for both of us. You will get to relax after all the shit you’ve been through and I will feed in your energy. Nothing that you will miss. You will just feel a bit tired later.” Shadow’s hand was now a few centimeters near his groin.  
“No..” Volt whispers, he feel his face getting warm.  
“No? Is this you talking? Because it seems your body is saying otherwise. Actually, I can feel it” Shadow’s hand rubs weakly against the bulge that was forming under Volt's briefs. Volt let it out a silent moan. It was getting hard to not give up.  
“Stop fighting already. It will be fun” Shadow purs on his ear “Come on, big boy. Let’s play”  
Volt shallows the lump on his throat. He needed it so bad but, Shadow was demon! What if he devours his soul? What kind of perverse things he would do to him?  
No. That was ridiculous. Demon or not, he couldn’t believe Shadow would hurt him. He saw what he did with the door. If he wanted to hurt him he would have done it already. He also couldn’t deny he could use some relief.  
“Fine…”  
Shadow grins “I’m sorry, I didn’t heard you.”  
“I said fine! Let’s do this!” Volt says louder.  
Shadow takes his hand off his crotch and gives him a satisfactory smirk. “That’s what I wanted to hear” he boops his nose. “Now, to the bed please.”  
Shadow moves off the way. Volt walks towards the bed and sits on the edge. He waits for whatever Shadow had in mind for him.  
Shadow goes to his direction and knees in front of him. He leans and starts licking and sucking the bulge. Volt flinches and lets escape a gasp.  
Shadow starts to take off the briefs, making Volt’s erection pop out. After he lowered the piece of clothing till his ankles he starts pumping it slowly while looking at Volt, who shyly avoids his gaze.  
Shadow chuckles at this and pumps his cock faster. He alternates the speed. One time slowly and gently, them faster and firm.   
Volt bites his lip and hums. He jerked himself off sometimes but Shadow doing it made it feel ten times better.   
“Feeling good?” Shadow asks looking at him. His pumps accelerate slightly.  
Volt smirks “No bad. Good to know you’re good at something besides eating all our food and use all the hot water.” It sounded rude but they both are used to this childish bickering. Shadow grinned at him in response “Well, if you weren’t such a prude I could have shown you my special abilities sooner.”  
Volt hated to admit he thought about this possibility once, maybe twice. “Well, that’s your chance to show me.” If he was really going to do this at least he could enjoy all of it.  
Shadow stops his stroking and hold his cock on place, then he covers the tip with his mouth, sucking it and circling it with his tongue. Then without resitantion he takes it entirely till the base.  
“Ah, fuck!” Volt grips the sheets under him and gasps in surprise. The sundely warm and wet felling sending shivers of pleasure through his spine. “Deep throating in one go? You sure aren’t a newbie”  
As a response Shadow moves his head slowly, bobing up and down. He tears a bit, it’s been a while since he took someone as big as Volt. Shadow accelerates his moving, a small bulge appearing on his throat every time Volt’s cock penetrated it.  
It was hard for Volt not buck into his mouth. He didn’t want to hurt him(why did he cared?). The sensation he missed so much. So warm and tight. He could feel the pleasure building up on the back of his head. Unconsciously he places his hand on Shadow’s hair, gripping it slightly and taking care to not touch his horns.  
Shadow could already taste the salty taste of precum. He stops moving and with a loud pop sound he let go off him. Volt groans in frustration. Caressing his tights Shadow looks at him “Sorry big boy. I would love to have a taste of you but I can’t let the fun end already.” He gets up and starts lowering his grey knitted trousers.  
Volt shallows dry, he was really doing it. He was about to fuck his roommate. His demonic roommate. His cock throbbed to that thought.  
Shadow lowers his trousers to his feets and kicks it to the side, exposing his lower half. Volt trails his eyes to his tights and his waist. They’re exactly how he remembered from that embarrassing day. He notices his cock already hard.  
Shadow notices he was staring and seductively runs a hand on his tights “Like what you see?”  
Yes, very much “it’s…acceptable.” Volt says trying to sound disinterested. Shadow grins, he could see the lie printed on his face. He sits on his lap, Volt’s cock getting between his cheeks. Shadow places his hands on Volt’s shoulder. Their breaths mixing, Shadow's chest pressing against his chest. Volt's heart beating faster. Their noses distant by only few centimetres. He presses his lips together. He suddenly wondered how kissing him would feel like. Shadow bite his own lip and Volt got the impression he might had the same though.  
When he’s adjusted on his lap Shadow holds his cock and position it on his entrance. He rubs the tip on the muscled ring and rums, it sounded almost like a purr.  
“You ready?” Shadow asks. The question wakes Volt from his thoughts “huh? But I didn’t prepared you yet.”  
His concern made Shadow chuckles “you don’t need to worry about this.” He lows on his cock and shallow it slowly. Shadow moans when feeling himself getting stretched by the member.  
Volt closes his eyes and hums, enjoying once again the pleasant feeling. So warm, so tight, so…wet? He could feel his insides were slippery. He doesn’t remember seeing Shadow with any lube or anything he could use to lubrificate himself.  
Shadow keeps going until he took all of Volt inside him. He stops panting “fuck, it’s so big. Been I while since I had a big one. You okay there?”  
Volt doesn’t answer. His eyes where shut and he bit his lips. It felt so much better than anything he had felt. His cock, fitting inside Shadow perfectly. The warmness, how easily it slides inside. “yeah I am. God it feels good.” He says.  
Shadow chuckles pleased with the answer “it feels, isn’t? How perfectly your big cock fits inside me. Bet you’re wondering about the lube huh?”  
Volt nods, it was clear he had already heard this type of question before.  
“My goal is to give pleasure to my summoners so I can feed on their vital energy. Every part of me serves on this purpose. That’s why my asshole feels like a tight virgin pussy. But enough explanation, time for action.” Shadow purrs and starts moving his hips. He grips Volt’s shoulders with more strength as he slowly rides him.  
Volt moans, the walls of his insides rubbing against his cock. The mysterious lube making it easy for him to slide inside. If it wasn’t for Shadow’s slow pace he would’ve already cummed.  
But after a couple of minutes the pleasurable feeling began to feel boring. Shadow kept his slow pace, making small moans escape under his breath as he looked at him with a mischievous smirk.   
Volt was feeling impatient. His body was already screaming for his release. “Y’know, I was expecting a bit more of action from you. Being all experienced and stuff.”  
Shadow shrugged “maybe I like that rhythm.”  
The impatient growing faster into Volt “well I’m don’t. I thought the goal here was making me cum.”  
Shadow grinned in response “and what you pretend to do about this?”  
Then Volt finally got it. All that was nothing but a teasing for what he really wanted. Since they started Shadow was the one to do all the job. He was trying to estimulate him.  
Volt smirked “I see..” them with both hands he holds his waist firmly and starts thrusting into him. His rhythm slightly faster than the one Shadow was keeping.  
With a satisfactory hum Shadow meet his thrusts, still holding his shoulders. Volt slowly accelerate his pace, each thrusts sending pleasure waves to his brain.   
Shadow moaning with every thrust. The friction making his glands produce more lube. The sloppy sound of Volt hitting against his ass, mixed with the moans from both men. Shadow's cock rubbing and leaking against Volt’s stomach, aching for attention.  
“Damn it. You’re wrecking me inside” Shadow says between pants “So much lust. Yes. Feed me big boy”  
Volt groans his name. He squeeze his ass cheeks and spreads it. Burying his member deeply into him. He was close. He could feel it.  
With a last thrust he blows inside him. Filling Shadow with his semen while moaning in pleasure. Finally a relief after a long time. Shadow squeeze his shoulders tight, his face on a grimace of pleasure and his eyes where shining slightly as he felt his warm seed inside him. It would’ve freak out Volt if he wasn’t blind by his orgasm.  
After recovered Volt's mind clear. Shadow’s grimace was already gone, he meet his gaze and looks at him with slight surprise “my, you’re still up? Usually my summoners are already done by their first orgasm. You’re a resistant fella. I underestimated you”  
Volt feels a bit of proud hearing this. He could feel he was still inside him. He honestly wouldn’t mind staying like that for the rest of the night. He takes a look at the man on his lap. The sweat on his neck giving him a erotic look. He noticed he still hard and throbbing cock. The member dripping his precum on his stomach. Without thinking he wraps his hands around it. Making Shadow gasp in surprise.  
“Volt? What are…”  
“I decided to repay you the favor” Volt pumps his shaft slowly, using it’s own fluids as lube. “I’m still up. So you still need to give me pleasure right? Or did you get enough vital energy from me?”  
More vital energy were always welcome. And Shadow would appreciate some relief too. “Sure…go ahead.”  
Volt pumps his cock, trying to mimic how he did previously. Slowly and gently, then faster and firm. Shadow breathing in pleasure “oh fuck. Keep going”  
Volt keeps stroking it. Stimulated by his plea. With his free hand he dared to wander through his chest under his tank top. He traces with his finger the muscles on his belly. He goes up and reach his chest, he locates his nipple and gently strokes it with his thumb.  
Shadow whimpers, Volt notices a blush across his cheek. He smirks. He made some interesting discovery. “Is that your weak spot Shadow?” he pinches the nipple with his thumb and finger making it stiffen. Shadow moans with the act.”I will take this as 'yes'.”  
He gives the same threatment to the other one. Rubbing it and and pinching it. “wa…wait.” Shadow places a hand on Volt’s arm, stopping his act. With both hands Shadow takes his shirt off and lets it fall on the floor. He nods at him to keep going.  
Volt pumps his cock slowly while pinching his now exposed nipple. Shadow huming in pleasure, he bucks his hips into his hand and brings himself closer to Volt. As if saying 'touch me.’  
Volt leans and licks the nipple while holding Shadow’s back. He circle his tongue around the hard spot and sucks it. Shadow moans and thrust into his hand faster. The move of his hips making Volt’s cock harder again.  
Volt pumps his shaft faster. The move of his hips and his moans were arousing. He begins to hump into him at the same pace as his strokes. With a pop he let go his nipple and gives the same treatment to the other.  
“ah, heavens. This feels great” Shadow says under his moans “Faster big boy. Rut me again.”  
Volt faster his thrusts, stimulating his glands. He moves to his neck, licking and kissing it, tasting the salt on his skin.  
Shadow hugs his neck and let he thrust into him again while bucking into his hand. Feeling closer to his release he moves faster. “Faster Volt! Please.”  
The slippery and warm feeling involving his cock again. Volt’s warm breath hit into his ear. He was getting ready for another release.   
Shadow kisses his neck, the lust filling his mind. He whispers on his ear “I’m close. I’m close Volt!”  
Volt keeps the pace of his pumps. He wanted desperately to make him cum. To give him the same pleasure he was giving him. Without a warning Shadow burries his tongue into his mouth, Volt doesn’t subject and welcomes it. He kisses back deeply. He puts in that kiss all the pleasure he felt and all the bottled feelings he didn’t knew he had.   
His hand is filled with a warm sensation as Shadow cums into it. He moans into his mouth and burry his nails into his back. A pain Volt could support but it sure will leave marks next morning.  
Recovered from his orgasm Shadow moves his hips, meeting Volt’s thrusts “Now it’s your turn” he licks his lips. Lust filled eyes locked on him.  
Volt throws his head back, feeling his release building up again. Then a idea cross his mind. He stops thrusting. Confused, Shadow looks at him “what happened?”  
“Remember you said you would love to taste me?” Volt gives him a tired smirk. Doesn’t take too much long for Shadow to take the hint. He gets up from his lap and quickly knees in front of him. Without ceremony he takes his cock into his mouth, bobing his head up and down. The mix cum and lube giving it a erotic taste and making sloppy sounds.  
“Oh Damn, Shadow, I…” he grips his hair. A sign for Shadow that it was coming.  
Shadow feels the warmness filling his throat. Being experienced he managed to shallow it without problem. Volt throw his head back with a loud moan. This one hitting him harder then the last one. He feels his legs trembling and his mind getting foggy. He recovers panting, feeling tired and satisfied. The only thing he remembers before blacking out was the texture of Shadow’s hair and telling him he did a great job.  
\----------+----------------------------++-------+-----+-------------------------------  
The sun hit Volt’s eyes thought the window. Signalizing it was the beginning of a new day. Still a bit tired he turned to his side and fetched his cellphone from the nightstand to cheek the time. He had one hour and a half to get ready to work.  
He places the cellphone back and looked around his room. His eyes ending on the corner where he did the symbol. It was gone. No trace that a ritual happened there. Even the tape with his hair where gone. Maybe everything was just a dream? A weird wet dream with his weird roommate?   
Volt left those questions for later, now he needed to get up. He turns to the other side and is gazed with the vision of Shadow sleeping next to him. He was naked and snoring, a small trail of saliva escaping from his mouth.  
Volt was now sure it weren't a dream.  
The memories of last night coming at him. The ritual. The discovery that he was sharing a roof with a demon. The fun they had last night.  
The kiss.  
It was what Volt remembered clearly. Their tongues dancing together. The feelings he had on that moment. Was Shadow who caused this on him with his powers or it was something he already had hurried inside him?  
His eyes wandered on the man sleeping next to him. The sunlight bathing his pale skin creating a mystic aurea over him. He could see more clearly the small horns on his head. Curious, he reached to caress it. He slides his fingers on them. They were harsh and he clearly could see they were part of Shadow’s skull.   
Volt wanders his hand on his hair and foundles it. Smirking, he had to admit that they way he was sleeping was kind of adorable. Then he hears a low vibration. It sounded almost like…a purr? He cold notice Shadow’s mouth corner slightly cracking into a smirk.  
“I know you’re awake, dumbass.”  
Shadow groans “alright, you got me” he lifts his head and smirks at him “good morning, sunshine. Sleept well?.”  
“Yeah I did. Thanks to you, I guess.” Shadow chuckles with that. “You’re welcome buddy. Be ready to have a lot of good night’s of sleep cause that’s what’s going to happen from now on.”  
“Woah, woah, let’s calm down.” Volt sits on the bed “I still need to absorb all the demon stuff.”  
Shadow roll his eyes “Why you need to be so boring sometimes. Whatever, you will have plenty of time to absorb it now that we’re linked.”  
“Wait what?” volt turns confused to him “What do you mean 'linked'?”  
Shadow turns his head to the side “huh? I thought you already knew that.” Volt stares at him in confusing. He sits on the bed and sighs “you forgot to read the paragraph that comes after the ritual's explanation right?”  
“I…guess I did?” Volt smiles at him embarrassed. The albino man rolls his eyes again in annoyance and with a wave of his hand he brings the book on the floor to his hands. He opens it and ruffle some pages then turns it to Volt “read.”  
Volt obeys, the small paragraph under the pentagram picture explaining that once someone summons a lust demon and have sex with them, the summoner and the demon are now linked until the summoner's natural death.  
Volt turns to him “That means…that we will have to sleep together forever?”  
“Not exactly. You’re free to sleep around with anybody else. While I will only be able to suck the vital energy out of you.”  
“And what will happen if you sleep with anybody else?”  
“I probably won’t be able to take their energy. It will be a waste of time.”  
Volt closes and places the book on the night stand. He rubs his face with his hands, first he learns that his roommate was a demonic being and now that he owned him for the rest of his own life. At least he didn’t need to sleep only with him but what about Shadow? Demon or not he still had a life. What if this is not what he wants?  
“Shadow, I don’t know if this is right. Owning a person, like some kind of sexual slave..this is not my thing.”  
“I’m not a person, you know that”   
“You still looks like one.”  
“This is not my real form.” Shadow grins maliciously “maybe I could show it to you one day.”  
Volt has to admit the idea was quite interesting. “I still don’t think it’s a good idea. Is there anyway to break this link?”  
Shadow looked away, Volt thought he was thinking on a way but he could see a small sign of sadness. But why would he be upset?   
He turns his gaze to him once again. Volt could notice he was angry “You’re unbelievable. You have someone that you can fuck any time you want without any compromise and you want to miss that chance? You’re a idiot.”  
Volt gets offended by his sundely attack. He wasn’t going to shallow it without defending himself “No, I’m just someone who doesn’t see people as just a fuck toy that I can use whenever I want! Unlike you!”  
Shadow is taken by surprise by his answer. Volt still upset keeps going “But if you want to 'serve me' so much you can begin by doing the laundry you forgot again. Now if you excuse me, I have to get ready for work because unlike you I don’t have to suck strangers dick for a living!”  
Shadow groans irritated and gets up of the bed “idiot.” He spits it to Volt while dressing his pants. He leaves the room slamming the door behind him. Volt shakes his head, he hadn’t time to deal with Shadow’s nonsense now. He was decided to give that damned book again to Lync on the next week. He gets up and gets dressed, he fetches a shirt, not caring anymore about keeping the few clean ones he had, he wasn’t going to walk around the house bare chested. Not near Shadow at least.  
Hungry, Volt go downstairs. For his surprise Shadow wasn’t around, not in the living room, spread on the couch like how he would be as a protest after Volt scouldes him, or in the kitchen, angrily stuffing his mouth with cereal. Volt thought that maybe he left, he shrugs, He would come back later when he gets calmer.  
But Volt still felt bad for being too harsh to him. But also couldn’t not let to wonder how he could be so cool with being linked with him forever. Knowing him very well, Shadow was a free and outgoing guy he wouldn’t accept this unless he had a good reason for it. But what could it be? Then a sound came from the back of the house, Volt followed the sound and reached the laundry room, a small room with a washing machine and a sink. The room had a door that led to the backyard, at sat on the step were Shadow. He was smoking, still with his knitted trousers and shirtless. Volt had noticed he only smoked when he was nervous or upset. He felt forced to apologize, reluctantly he entered the room and leaned on the door. Shadow didn’t moved from his place. Not even turned to look at him.  
“Hey” Volt began “sorry for saying that stuff to you.”  
“it’s fine” Shadow answered while releasing a cloud of smoke.  
“It just, it was to much information to absorb in one day. That you’re a demon and all the 'being linked’ stuff. But it wasn’t fair for me to call you an..uh..”  
“A prostitute?” Shadow chuckles “nah that didn’t offended me, I’m one though.” He could feel Volt’s shocked silence “yup, that’s my secret job. I got money while feeding on thirsty losers.”  
“oh..okay. Serious I’m fine with this” silence stayed between the two of them. Only the wind and the rumbling of the washing machine could be heard. “So, I just wanted to ask, why are you so cool with this? Why did you just accepted this?”  
Shadow didn’t answer, he took another sigh of his cigarrete. Volt keeps going “It just, you’re such an outgoing guy and you probably will feel boring around me. You sure there isn’t any other way to solve this?”  
Shadow smashes his cigarrete on the step and throw it in the yard “Are you not going to work today?” he gets up and passes Volt, who held his arm just in time “I have plenty of time, now my answer.”  
Shadow is taken by surprise “Let me go!”  
“Only when you answer me”  
“I could throw you against that wall you know that?”  
“Do it, I can handle it” Volt looks at him challenging “now tell me, why you are okay with this?”  
“I’m not kidding!”  
“Tell me!”  
“Because I love you, that’s why!”  
Once again silence filled the room, Volt opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came. He lose the grip on Shadow’s arm, who freed himself “there, here’s your answer. Now you can laugh at me” Shadow rubs his hand on his face in shame “and about how to break the link, give the book back to Lync. Changing the owner will break it.”  
“But why..?”  
“Why what? Why I feel like that? Maybe because after all this time serving as a fuck toy for every human I meet made me starving for something much more stronger than lust and you’re the first one to tolerate me even with all my bullshit?” His voice was trembling, full of emotion.  
Volt could only stare at him, conflicted by his own emotions.  
“God dammit say something!” Shadow shouts.  
Volt held his arm again and pulled to him, staring deep into his eyes, his red and watered eyes, with the back of his hands he caress his cheek. Nothing matter on that moment, his work, his boss, only his stupid, chaotic and handsome friend. Without resitation he joined their lips together.  
\-------------------------------------//--------------------------------------------------------------------  
“what do you mean ‘someone stole it’?” Lync shakes Volt’s arms desperate “you know how expensive that book was?”  
“Sorry man, the guy stopped me and took my backpack. I tried to reach him but he was already far” Volt sighs “sorry for that”  
“Noo..” Lync burries his face on his chest, Volt pats his head “there, there, I will give you the money later. Besides, that book was probably fake.”  
“Alright, I can still buy another one. Maybe.” Lync let go defeated. Volt smirks “Come on, you don’t need a book to get a date. I heard Hydron is free, you just need some courage.”  
Lync blushes faintly “Thanks for the advice. Anyway do you want me to make you company to home?”  
“Nah, I will take the bus today.”  
“You? Taking the bus? Why so suddenly?”  
Volt shrugs “Just changing the routine.”  
“Alright, see you tomorrow then.” Lync pats his arms before turning to leave. He lets Volt waiting at the bus stop. Today he had a reason to be in hurry.


End file.
